The telephone industry uses a wide assortment of aerial terminal and splice closures, for the enclosing and termination of telephone cables. Most of these come in an assortment of parts to assemble; many also have the need for special tools for their installation and are normally quite time consuming to install. Such prior art splice cases and enclosures often fail to maintain a reliable barrier against rain water, moisture, insects, and sunlight, whose ultra-violet light can rapidly deteriorate poorly enclosed cable openings. Another critical problem associated with the prior art closures is the necessity to maintain them secure against unauthorized entry. Conventional enclosures are too easy to gain unauthorized entry into. Examples of such prior art enclosures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,846,575; 3,517,702 and 2,198,415 and also in British Pat. 984,179. Other prior art showing related structures which also fail to solve the above stated problems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,303; 4,372,011; 4,073,090; 3,654,049; 3,529,795; 3,226,787; and 2,023,433.